El Plan Maestro de Lussuria
by crackness.and.madness
Summary: Lussuria nota el amor entre dos miembros de los Varia, Bel y Fran, y, con la ayuda de Squalo y Levi, planea una cita entre el príncipe y la rana, pero, ¿qué pasará en esa cita? ¿El amor florecerá? Bueno... Lean y descubranlo. B26


**Bueno, esta historia la había escrito primero en inglés pero una amiga me hizo traducirla xD (Pucky-chan esto es para ti)**

**La historia en si no tiene sentido, es solo una cita algo rara (?) :I**

**Los personajes están muy OoC (fuera del personaje) pero son los Varia, están locos xD Presiento que estará bien c: Igual los dejo con una historia de mi pareja favorita, BelxFran, espero les guste n.n**

* * *

Era un día soleado y alegre en Italia, todos estaban felices porque en la ciudad tendría lugar un evento muy especial. Todo era perfecto… excepto por una cosa… En una remota parte de allí, vive una familia anormal que le gusta crear escándalo, lanzar cosas y matar. Ellos son conocidos como el escuadrón de asesinos independiente de la Vongola, los Varia.

Y ese día estaban tan frenéticos como siempre…

"Bel-sempai, por favor deje de apuñalarme" un peliverde dijo con un monótono inexpresivo, tratando de evadir unos cuchillos voladores lanzados por su sempai, el 'Príncipe Destripador'.

"¡Claro que no!" fue la respuesta que recibió antes de que más cuchillos se incrustaran en su gorra y también en su espalda.

"Detente, dije."

"¡Esto es más divertido cuando tratas de escapar!" y más cuchillos se incrustaron en el pobre chico rana.

"¡JEFE ESTÚPIDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ESTÁS HACIENDO TU TRABAJO APROPIADAMENTE?!"

"¡BAAAASURA! ¡DÉJAME DORMIR!" los gritos salvajes del jefe, Xanxus, hicieron eco en todo el cuartel general de los Varia.

En ese momento el segundo al mando, Squalo, salió de la oficina (cuarto de la siesta como él le decía) de Xanxus con algunos fragmentos de una taza enredados en su largo cabello gris.

Él no estaba de humor para nada, mucho menos para soportar 'peleas de bebés' como les decía a las peleas de Bel y Fran.

"¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡¿POR QUÉ HAY TANTO ALBOROTO?!" en ese momento un cuchillo voló directamente a su cabeza, pero, gracias a sus ágiles reflejos, logró agacharse y evadirlo, provocando que el cuchillo perforara la pared.

"Ushishi~ No corras~ No voy a matarte, Fran" con una enorme sonrisa el guardián de la Tormenta de los Varia preparó más cuchillos para lanzarle al miembro más nuevo.

"Aunque digas eso, tu aura asesina me dice que no debería creerte" el novato dijo sin expresión, ganando más cuchillos en su gorra, "Eso está comenzando a sentirse pesado, ¿me los puedo quitar?"

"¡Tíralos al piso y te tiraré a tu tumba!" pero en ese momento el Guardián de la Niebla ya estaba tirándolos al piso murmurando "Cosa estúpida… cosa estúpida…. cosa estúpida."

"¡ESTO CANSADO DE ESTO! ¡SON MUY MOLESTOS!" el Guardián de la Lluvia gritó salvajemente, siendo contenido por Lussuria, quien, con suaves palmaditas, hizo que no matara a los bebés.

"Cálmate Squa~ hay una explicación para todo esto" con un tono tranquilizador, el Guardián del Sol trató en vano de calmar al 'Tiburón'.

"¡¿A SI?! ¡¿CUÁL ES ESA JODIDA EXPLICACIÓN?!"

"Eres muy masculino, ¿dónde está tu lado femenino?"

"En ti, parece" murmuró.

"Trata de analizar la situación."

"¡NADIE TIENE TIEMPO PARA ESO! ¡DIME ESA EXPLICACIÓN DE UNA VEZ!"

"Está bien. Es obvio que esto es amor."

"¿Amor?" el peligris dijo tratando de analizar lo que la 'mamá' de los Varia estaba diciendo.

"Si, amor. ¡Y solamente yo, el MAESTRO DEL AMOR, puede resolver esto!"

"…" Superbi Squalo se perdió por un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente, "¡HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHA!"

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Lussuria, obviamente molesto.

"N-Nada" dijo aún riéndose, "Pero puedo resolver esto aquí y ahora."

"¿Qué es lo que vas a..." no pudo terminar su frase porque en ese momento el espadachín estaba entre el sempai y el kohai, "¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡USTEDES DOS! ¡¿SE GUSTAN EL UNO AL OTRO?!" preguntó gritando.

"No" respondieron al unísono aún haciendo la caza del perro y gato. Después de eso, otro cuchillo casi golpea a Squalo en la frente, así que regresó derrotado al lado de Lussuria.

"Está bien, ¿cuál es el plan?" preguntó abatido.

"Déjale esto al MAESTR…."

"¡DI DE NUEVO QUE ERES EL MAESTRO DEL AMOR Y TE MATARÉ!" amenazó a la 'mamá' con su brazo-espada.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Bien, primero haremos esto, luego esto y después de eso esto" Lussuria estaba trazando el plan con la ayuda de Squalo… bueno, Squalo no estaba ayudando para nada, la mamá de los Varia se emocionó tanto que olvidó que el Guardián de la Lluvia estaba con él. "¡Ya terminé!~" exclamó mostrando el dibujo del plan (y corazones) a Squalo.

"¿Por qué dibujaste corazones?"

"Para mostrar el amor."

"¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto?" preguntó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"¡Solo deja esto en las manos del MAESTRO DEL AMOR!~"

"¡VOOOOOOOOI! ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"

"Umm… Estoy dudando, ¿deberíamos de empezar con Bel o con Fran?"

"¡¿ESO IMPORTA?!"

"¡Claro que importa! ¡Mis dos niños son muy inteligentes!~ ¡Descubrirán todo si no lo planeamos detenidamente!"

"¡SOLO DILE A BEL, LUEGO LE DICES A FRAN!"

"Mmm… Está bien, hagamos eso. ¿Dónde está Bel en estos momentos?"

"La última vez que lo vi estaba en su habitación."

"¡El PLAN MAESTRO DEL AMOR será un éxito!~" el Guardián del Sol exclamó con una sonrisa más brillante que el Sol mismo mientras daba brinquitos rumbo la habitación del Belphegor.

"Este día será muy largo…" el Guardián de la Lluvia murmuró con obvio estrés.

**. . .**

**. . .**

El Príncipe Destripador estaba perfeccionando su puntería en su inusual cuarto. Había camisas de manga larga a rayas en todas partes, algunas (muchas) fotos de él mismo, todas con cuchillos como fondo y un altar preparado especialmente para su corona.

"Y… ¡Cien!" el príncipe gritó lanzando su centésimo cuchillo al centro de un tablero de tiro al blanco con una foto (toda llena de agujeros) de Fran en el centro de éste, "Ushishishi~ Ahora debería de tirar mil cuchillos" dijo preparando los hilos de sus cuchillos, haciendo que éstos volaran y danzaran alrededor de él.

Estaba a punto de lanzarla, pero el repentino **"Toc, Toc"** de la puerta destruyó su concentración y en vez de apuntar al centro de la foto apuntó a la pared, provocando que los cuchillos la penetraran.

"¡Beeeeeeeel!~" Lussuria exclamó con su voz afeminada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, indicando que estaba muy molesto.

"¡VOOOOI! ¡HAGAMOS ESTO RÁPIDO!" el peligris se le acabó la paciencia y con un ágil movimiento rebanó la puerta.

"¡¿Pero que creen que están haciendo?! ¡No puedes invadir la habitación de un príncipe!" Bel dijo con una sonrisa todavía más grande, se estaba enfadando cada vez más.

"Oh Squalo~ Ahora tenemos que conseguir una nueva puerta…" fue la respuesta del Guardián del Sol.

"¡AHORA, TERMINA CON ESTO, RÁPIDO!"

"Eres demasiado masculino. ¿Es mucho pedir un 'por favor'?"

"Hey" una aura asesina envolvió a Bel, "Díganme a que vinieron o los mataré."

"¡Oh, pooorfavor no me mates Bel~ Ésta bien, iré directo al punto. El jefe tiene una misión muy importante, especialmente para ti. Cierto, ¿Squalo~? le preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

"C-Cierto" el guardián de la Lluvia murmuró.

"¿Una misión especial?" la sonrisa en el rostro de Bel pasó de ser una enfadada a una interesada, "¿A cuántos puedo matar?"

"Oh~ Bueno… Solo vas a matar a uno, pero…" a Lussuria se le acabaron las ideas, así que Squalo lo ayudó, "¡PERO ES UNA MISIÓN MUY DIFÍCIL! ¡ES POR ESO QUE TU IRÁS!"

"Hum…" Bel meditó por un momento, pero luego exclamó, "Bueno, como un príncipe no puedo fallar una misión, denme más detalles."

"Si~" Lussuria murmuró conteniendo su felicidad.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Bueno, eso fue fácil. Ahora solo necesitamos convencer a Fran" el Guardián del Sol comentó re-contando su plan, "Y Squalo~ por favor no destruyas otra puerta, todavía tenemos que conseguir el dinero para reparar la puerta de Bel."

Llegaron a la habitación de Fran, pero algo no se sentía bien. Algo estaba fuera de lugar, el cuarto estaba inusualmente… callado.

Lussuria se asustó y con su rodilla de acero destruyó la puerta de un solo movimiento.

"¡VOOOOI! ¡TU TAMBIÉN DESTRUISTE LA PUERTA!"

"Esto fue diferente, estaba preocupado" dijo colocando una de sus manos sobre su corazón, "Pensé que algo había…" se quedó como estatua al ver la habitación de Fran. Era la primera vez que entraba allí, y esto si que era una sorpresa.

Primero, una aura misteriosa envolvía el lugar, segundo, unas pinturas de unas piñas raras decoraban las paredes. Tercero, por alguna razón la entrada del cuarto parecía un pequeño corredor, todo gracias al poder ilusorio de Fran.

Lussuria tragó saliva y entró al cuarto, seguido por Squalo.

Caminó con un paso lento, pero de repente pisó algo que lo asustó, "¡AAAAAHHH!" gritó sobresaltando a Squalo, quien también gritó, "¡VOOOOOI! ¡NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?!"

"P-Pisé algo raro" tartamudeó señalando la cosa rara.

El Guardián de la Lluvia estaba cansado de todo, así que simplemente cogió esa cosa y la examinó, "¿Qué es esto?" y descubrió que era un muñeco en forma de Bel, pero con muchos cuchillos incrustados en todo su cuerpo.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Fran preguntó saliendo de la nada.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lussuria gritó como si el Joker (el de Batman) lo estuviera visitando.

"¡VOOOOOOI! ¡NIÑO! ¡NO NOS ASUSTES ASÍ! ¡¿QUÉ TIENE ESTE JODIDO CUARTO?!"

"¿Are? No hay nada mal con este cuarto, solo está personalizado con mis ilusiones" el niño rana respondió con su monótono.

"Entonces solo era un chico raro" Squalo murmuró.

"En todo caso, ¡Fraaan-chan!~" Lussuria se recuperó de su trance y con su voz afeminada exclamó, "¡Tenemos una misión muy importante para ti!"

"¿Misión especial?" preguntó sin curiosidad o felicidad.

"¡Sii! ¡Y esta es la mejor parte, la localización es ultra secreta!"

"¿Ultra secreta?"

"¿Te interesa?"

"Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que, si, dime más por favor."

"Enserio, ¿éste día en algún momento terminará?" se preguntó un muy molesto Squalo a si mismo, ya que nadie más lo estaba escuchando.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Al día siguiente… Disculpen, ¡EL GRAN DÍA DONDE EL PLAN MAESTRO DEL AMOR TENDRÁ LUGAR!~~ **Firmado por: Lussuria (el MAESTRO DEL AMOR)

P.D.: ¡VOOOOOOOOOI! ¡ESTO ES ESTÚPIDO!

**. . .**

"¡Oye, Squalo! ¡Escóndete! ¡No podemos dejar que nos vean!"

"¡ESTAMOS EN LOS ARBUSTOS! ¡NO NOS PODEMOS ESCONDER MÁS!"

"Shhh~ ¡Aquí vienen!"

Squalo y Lussuria estaban escondidos en los arbustos enfrente del punto de reunión de los amantes.

"¿A qué hora le dijiste que vinieran?" Squalo preguntó llegando a su límite de paciencia.

"Al mediodía."

"¡YA SON LAS 12:15! ¡¿Y QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO ESTA BASURA AQUÍ?!"

"Hola" Levi dijo escondiéndose también.

"Bueno, mis niños no son conocidos por ser las personas más puntuales del mundo, y él también quería venir, no le pude decir que no a Levi."

"¡Mireeeen! ¡Encontré a Bel!" el Guardián del Trueno gritó señalando en una dirección.

"¡¿Enserio?!" Lussuria se regocijó en felicidad, "¡Mi plan es un éxito!"

Y Levi estaba en lo correcto, Bel, usando una chaqueta y unos pantalones negros, estaba entrando al lugar con la entrada que recibió de Lussuria, pero estaba molesto, muy molesto. ¡Nadie le dijo que su misión sería EN UN JODIDO PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES!

"Lussuria… ¿En qué estabas pensando?" Squalo preguntó deseando que el príncipe no explotará y matará a todas las personas allí.

"¡Miren! ¡Fran-chan también esta llegando!" Lussuria explotó en felicidad ignorando a Squalo.

Y allí estaba él, el chico peliverde, sin su ridícula gorra de rana, usando simplemente una camisa y unas jeans, entrando al parque de diversiones también.

"¡Esto es tan emocionante! ¡Mi corazón está latiendo muy deprisa!" la mamá exclamó.

"¡Y YO VOY A VOMITAR! ¡ESTO ES MUY ESTÚPIDO!"

No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que el príncipe y la rana se reconocieran. Con caras de disgusto se acercaron para estar cara-a-cara.

"Fran" fue el saludo del príncipe.

"Bel-sempai."

"¿Dónde está tu gorra? ¡Te dije que no et la podías quitar!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¡Yo te pregunté primero!"

"No voy a salir en público con esa cosa."

"Brstt… Brstt… Oigan, chicos, ¿me escuchan?" Lussuria, usando el comunicador presente en las orejas de los Varia, interrumpió el feliz encuentro.

"¡Hey! ¡Lussuria! ¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo Fran aquí?!"

"Lussuria-sempai, pensé que dijo que esto sería una misión especial…"

"¡Oh dios!~ ¿No les dije que esta sería una misión de pareja?"

"¡No lo hiciste!" ambos gritaron al unísono.

"¡Lo siento!" fingió sentirse mal al respecto, "Pero igual tienen que hacer esta misión especial."

"¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡No hay manera en la que me una a esta estúpida rana! ¡El puede regresar al cuartel de los Varia, yo puedo matar a esa persona solo!"

"Lussuria-sempai, increíblemente concuerdo con este estúpido príncipe" Bel le lanzó un cuchillo a su espalda por el comentario, "No hay manera en la cual me uniré con este sujeto."

"¡Oh dios!~ Bueno, no quería llegar a este extremo, pero no me dejan otra alternativa. Si no hacen está misión JUNTOS no habrá más galletas especiales para ustedes."

"No necesitamos galletas" respondieron al unísono, con gotas de sudor.

"Tampoco pueden regresar a casa hasta que hayan completado esta misión, ¡JUNTOS!"

Ambos suspiraron, se vieron y volvieron a suspirar, "Bien" repicaron, "¿Qué tenemos que hacer primero?"

"Diles que vayan a la montaña rusa" Levi susurró.

"¿Por qué?" Lussuria preguntó, murmurando también y tapando el comunicador.

"Leí en el expediente de Bel que a él no le gustan mucho las alturas."

"¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABAS LEYENDO EL EXPEDIENTE DE BEL?!" el peligris explotó.

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Y tampoco te preocupes por haber ganado el segundo lugar en esa competición de pesca. Estabas luchando contra el jefe, después de esto."

"¡TUUU!"

"Tampoco te tienes que sentir mal por haber trabajado en ese comercial de shampoo (o es champú (?))."

"¿Trabajaste en un comercial de shampoo?" Lussuria exclamó.

"Estaban buscando a una mujer con un cabello bonito, y yo ocupaba dinero, así que… terminé en la audición, y descubrieron que era un chico, pero amaron mi cabello y… ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO CON USTEDES! ¡SOLO DILES QUE VAYAN A ESA MONTAÑA RUSA!"

"Bien, Bel, Fran, ¿me escuchan? Traten de encontrar su objetivo desde un punto alto, como la montaña rusa."

"¿La m-montaña rusa?" Bel tartamudeó.

"Está bien" fue la respuesta de Fran, "Y Lussuria-sempai, ¿cómo es nuestro objetivo?"

"Umm… Les dijo después" se desconectó rápidamente.

"¿No pensaste en ninguna víctima?" Squalo regañó a su 'madre'.

"Bueno, no…" el Guardián del Sol replicó avergonzado.

"Lussuria-sempai, ¿sigues ahí? Bueno, no importa, vayamos a la montaña rusa" clavó su mirada en Bel, quien parecía temblar un poco ante la impotente montaña rusa, "Bel-sempai, ¿estás bien?"

"S-Si, estoy bien."

"No me diga que esta asustado de la montaña rusa" dijo con CASI una sonrisa.

"¡De ninguna manera! No hay manera en la que un príncipe como yo se pueda asustar con algo tan trivial como una montaña rusa, ¡vamos!" comenzó a caminar, seguido por Fran, pero de repente se detuvo, "Alto. No iré a ninguna parte hasta que hayas creado una gorra de rana con tus ilusiones."

"¿Hablas enserio? No voy a usar esa gorra estúpida en un lugar público."

"¡Hazlo o no nos subiremos a la montaña rusa!"

"Huuummm" Fran dudó por un segundo, el sabía que algo raro pasaba con Bel, y quería burlarse de él pero, ¡¿usar esa gorra estúpida?! Bueno, parecía que no había otra salida así que la creó con sus poderes, "¿Feliz?"

"Vamos" dijo con una sonrisa, molestando al pobre chico rana.

En ese momento, un niño comiendo un helado vio todo y con una mirada incrédula exclamó: "¡MAMÁ! ¡ESE NIÑO HIZO MAGIA! ¡CREÓ UNA GORRA!" pero fue mucha su emoción que por los saltos y movimientos su helado terminó en el suelo, "¡MAMÁ! ¡TAMBIÉN NECESITARÉ OTRO HELADO!"

"¡Oh dios!~ ¡Esto es muy emocionante! ¡Quiero acercarme! ¡Vamos!" gateó hasta la montaña rusa, seguido por Levi, y por último, pero no menos importante, por Squalo, quien seguía pensando que esto era una muy mala idea.

**. . .**

**. . .**

La fila estaba corta, así que en poco tiempo la feliz pareja ya estaba sentada en la montaña rusa, con las protecciones puestas. Tuvieron tan mala suerte que les tocó sentarse al frente.

"Bel-sempai, si estás asustado podemos esperar al siguiente turno" el kohai dijo.

"¡Un príncipe no puede asustarse con algo como esto!"

"No eres un príncipe ahora" el peliverde se burló de él porque los de seguridad lo obligaron a quitarse su corona.

"¡Un príncipe es un príncipe donde sea!

"Si tu lo dices…"

El rubio estaba a punto de replicar pero el movimiento repentino del carro hizo que se tragará sus palabras y que tragará saliva fuertemente.

"Todo va a salir bien, Bel-sempai, no estés asustado" el peliverde dijo con su monótono, pero por alguna razón el príncipe encontró esas palabras calmantes.

"¡No estoy asustado! ¡Rana, concéntrate en no morir!"

"Si señor" dijo con un saludo militar antes de que el carrito finalmente arrancara.

Todo estaba bien al principio, era calmante… Solamente subía, arriba, arriba, arriba… No muy rápido, en realidad, iba muy lento. Como un caracol tratando de moverse.

"Esto no esta tan mal" el príncipe dijo en un susurro.

Fran podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Bel. Tal vez él estaba asustado de verdad, ¡y eso era genial! ¡Había encontrado algo con lo cual molestar a su sempai!

Arriba… Arriba… Arriba…

"Mira, Bel-sempai, puedo ver toda la ciudad desde aquí" Fran dijo a propósito tratando de molestar por primera vez a su sempai, pero el príncipe no respondió. Con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos era difícil decir si los tenía abiertos o no.

Finalmente, se detuvo. El viento soplaba. Los pájaros volaban. Todo era paz hasta que… El carrito se movió hacía adelante y después de eso ¡todo sucedió en un pestañeo! Con una velocidad ridículamente rápida hicieron vueltas y giros. Hasta estuvieron colgados de cabeza por unos segundos.

Todos estaban emocionados gritando "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Fran también, pero su grito era más como "Aaah". Y Bel, bueno, él estaba a punto de vomitar y de desmayarse.

Finalmente, se detuvo. Belphegor fue el primero en salir del carrito, pero estaba tan mareado que sus ojos giraban y terminó estrellándose contra una pared.

Y Fran estaba allí, CASI riéndose de su pobre sempai. "Bel-sempai, hay una pared allí" dijo solo para molestar.

"¡Rana estúpida! ¡Eso ya lo se! ¡Ahora! ¡¿Dónde está mi corona?!" tomó su corona de las pertenencias y salí de allí.

"No te sientas mal, todos se golpean con una pared cuando recién salen de la montaña rusa."

"No pude encontrar a esa persona."

"¿Ah? ¿Esa persona?" Fran estaba tan ocupado viendo a su sempai que literalmente olvidó su objetivó original.

"¡No me digas que olvidaste buscar a esa persona!"

"Bueno… Si…" más cuchillos penetraron la gorra del chico, la cual, por cierto, fue una vez más forzada a usar por su lindo sempai.

"Brst… Brst… Chicos, ¿me escuchan?" Lussuria preguntó.

"¿Vieron eso? ¡Belphegor se estrelló contra la pared!" Levi se estaba riendo muy fuerte al respecto.

"¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡NO SEAS TAN RUIDOSO! ¡NOS VAN A ESCUCHAR!" el capitán dijo, pero sus gritos eran más fuertes que la risa de Levi, y que la montaña rusa, y que todo en ese parque.

"¿Pudieron encontrar algo?" el Guardián del Sol preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

"No" respondieron al unísono.

"Bueno, perdí su rastro… Deberían de perder un poco el tiempo por ahora" dijo con un tono dramático.

"¡¿Perder el tiempo?! ¡¿Estás enfermo?! ¡No quiero estar con este chico por más tiempo! ¡Simplemente mataré a todas las personas aquí!" el príncipe gritó esa última parte y todos salieron huyendo de allí.

"Bel-sempai, con esa cara acabas de asustar a todos."

"¿Lussuria? ¡¿Lussuria?! ¡¿Me escuchas?!" pero para ese momento Lussuria ya había desconectado el comunicador.

"Oye, Bel-sempai, ¿podemos ir a las tazas?" Fran preguntó un poco 'emocionado'.

"Así que, ¿quieres ir a las tazas?" una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del príncipe.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"¿Puede por faavooor detener estooo?" el chico rana preguntó girando y confundido.

"¡Pero eso es divertido!" el príncipe parecía inafectado. Estaban en las tazas, si, pero eso no era lo que Fran esperaba. Belphegor tomó venganza de lo que pasó en la montaña rusa y estaba haciendo girar la taza tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz. Todos veían esa taza como si el príncipe y la rana fueran alguna especie de raros.

"¡Eso es genial!" Lussuria exclamó observando toda la escena con un par de binoculares.

"Si, puedo jurar que Fran vomitará sobre los zapatos de Bel pronto" Levi comentó también con un par de binoculares.

"Grr…" Squalo gruñó porque el no tenía ninguna clase de binoculares, "¡VOOOOOOOOOI! ¡¿POR QUÉ SOY EL ÚNICO QUE NO TIENE UN PAR DE BINOCULARES?!"

"¿No los trajiste?" Levi preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¡¿ERES ESTÚPIDO?! ¡SI NO TENGO UN PAR DE BINOCULARES ES PORQUE OBVIAMENTE NO LOS TRAJE!"

"Que mal por ti."

"¡¿QUUÉ?! ¡VOY A QUITARTE ESOS BINOCULARES, BASURA!" saltó sobre Levi y le arrebató los binoculares de su agarre.

"¡Oye! ¡Esos son míos!" Levi exclamó peleando contra él.

"¡Oigan, niños~! ¡¿Pueden bajar la voz?" Lussuria dijo con un tono decepcionado.

"¡MAMÁ! ¡AHÍ UNOS RAROS AQUÍ EN LOS ARBUSTOS!" el chico del helado gritó. Su helado estaba una vez más en el suelo, gracias al sobresalto que recibió por ver a unos raros peleando detrás de unos arbustos y a un hombre-un-poco-gay espiando al parque de diversiones.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS MIRANDO?!" Squalo amenazó al chico con su espada y el niño corrió asustado de allí.

"Pobre chico" Lussuria suspiró, "Tuvo que ver a Squalo en tan mal estado" y el comentario fue porque el cabello de Squalo estaba cubierto de hojas y ramas del arbusto.

"Si Squalo, eres feo" Levi dijo asintiendo.

"¡MIRA QUIEN ESTA HABLANDO!" el peligris-hojas y ramas- agitó su espada frenéticamente en el aire.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Belphegor aprovechó la confusión de Fran y literalmente lo empujó contra el pobre chico del helado, quien, nuevamente, perdió su helado en el choque.

"¡OYE! ¡AHORA ME DEBES UN HELADO! ¡MAMÁ!" el pobre niño salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Beie-sempah, eris nui mahol (Bel-sempai, eres muy malo) el peliverde dijo aún en su confusión.

"Bueno, tal vez deberíamos de empezar a buscar el objetivo nosotros mismos. ¡Fran!... ¿Fran?" perdió de vista al chico rana y se preocupó (L), pero se tranquilizó al ver que estaba junto a una abuelita.

"Bel-sempah, ¿sa taca ti iso mis viego? (Bel-sempai, ¿esa taza te hizo más viejo?)" dijo sorprendido, pensando que la abuelita era su sempai.

"¡Oh, que lindo eres!" la ancianita dijo apretando la mejilla de Fran.

"Beul-sempah, ¿ke ezta disienndow? (Bel-sempai, ¿qué esta diciendo?)" preguntó asustado, aún en su confusión.

"¡Fran!" el príncipe gritó en la oreja del chico, sobresaltándolo.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" el peliverde dijo volviendo a sus sentidos.

"Vamos a buscar al objetivo nosotros mismos, ven conmigo" dijo tomando la muñeca de la rana y arrastrándolo hacía otra parte del parque, "Tal vez el hombre esté en los carros chocones" dijo cubriendo su mentira, la verdad era que el de verdad quería golpear el carrito de Fran lo más fuerte que pudiera.

"¿Por qué estaría en los carritos chocones?" preguntó un confundido Fran.

"No lo sabremos hasta que lo chequemos."

"¡Oh no! ¡Se están moviendo! ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que alcanzaros!" Lussuria exclamó notando que sus lindos amantes se estaban moviendo.

"¿Ya nos podemos ir?" preguntó un frustrado Squalo.

"No, haha, ¡eso es divertido!" Levi dijo feliz, disfrutando cada momento de esta extraña cita, "Es muy triste que el jefe se esté perdiendo esto."

"¡EL JEFE ESTÚPIDO DIJO QUE UN PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES ERA BASURA!" Squalo recordó la mañana, donde Xanxus le preguntó a donde iba y él contestó, "Al parque de diversiones con Lussuria", después de eso Xanxus lo molestó y se burló de él muchisímo.

"¿Una mala experiencia?" Lussuria lo comprendió.

"Movámonos o los perderemos de vista" Levi dijo notando que la pareja se estaba comenzando a mezclar con la multitud.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Oye Fran, ¿estás preparado?" Bel preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, jugando con el volante de su flamante carrito rojo.

"Tu eres él que debería de estar preparado, voy a patear tu trasero, Bel-sempai" Fran dijo con su monótono, pero obviamente retando al príncipe.

Un zumbido apareció, indicando que los carritos ya eran capaces de moverse, y, como se esperaba, esos dos se golpearon como locos. Y no solo chocaron entre ellos, chocaron con cada una de las personas que se interponían en su camino. Todos en la fila de espera estaban de piedra, mirando las increíbles maniobras de esos dos.

"Bel-sempai, no descuides tu espalda" Fran dijo chocando el carrito rojo por detrás. Luego giró a la derecha lejos del rubio. Bel no se puso feliz y lo persiguió, chocando con más personas en el camino.

"¡Deberías de estar asustado de este carro real!" el príncipe dijo chocando la parte posterior del carro de Fran.

En ese momento los carritos se detuvieron y todos corriendo huyendo de esos dos.

"Todavía asustas a la gente con esa cara fea" Fran molestó a su sempai, pero solo ganó cuchillos en su espalda.

"¡Te dije que no te podías quitar tu gorra!" Belphegor dijo notando que Fran no estaba usando su gorra.

"Estás siendo todo un tirano" el ilusionista creó la ilusión de su gorra de rana.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"¡Oh! ¡Recordé algo! También leí en el expediente de Fran que a él le dan miedo los fantasmas!" Levi exclamó.

"¡¿FANTASMAS?! HAHAHAHHAAH" Squalo se burló del comentario.

"¿Fantasma?" Lussuria posó su mano en su mentón con un semblante pensativo, "¡Entonces deberíamos de mandarlos a la casa embrujada!"

Levi asentió estando de acuerdo, y Squalo, con una cara de disgusto y frustración clavó su mirada en ambos. Locos, estaban locos.

"Brst… Brst… ¡Bel! ¡Fran! ¡¿Pueden oírme?!" Lussuria gritó por el comunicador.

"¡Oye! ¡Lussuria! ¡¿Dónde está el objetivo?! ¡Voy a destripar a todas las personas de aquí si no me dices quien diablos es el objetivo!" Belphegor gritó increíblemente molesto.

"Si, sobre eso, acabó de encontrar su localización. El entró a la casa embrujada."

"¿C-Casa embrujada? ¿Con f-f-fantasmas?" Fran tartumudeó con su monótono.

"¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te asustan los fantasmas?" Bel molestó a su kohai.

"No" él dijo sin emoción, pero algo en sus ojos era diferente, no eran los ojos confidentes que Fran siempre tenía, y Bel lo notó inmediatamente, "Pero no tenemos que entrar, ¿verdad? Podemos esperarlo afuera, el objetivo saldrá tarde o temprano."

"Pero…" Lussuria trató de quejarse, pero no se le ocurrió nunca excusa.

"Lussuria, iremos a la casa embrujada y entraremos. No hay mejor lugar donde cometer un sangriento asesinato que dentro de la oscuridad de una casa embrujada" Bel dijo con su sonrisa del Gato Cheshire.

"¡Si! ¡Eso es perfecto! ¡Vayan, vayan, vayan!" Lussuria exclamó con felicidad.

"Vamos Fran, vayamos a esa casa embrujada" nuevamente, tomó la muñeca de Fran y lo arrastró a la casa embrujada.

"Bel-sempai, ¿por qué no vas solo? Puedo esperar aquí afuera por si el objetivo intenta escapar de tu horrible cara…"

"¡De ninguna manera pequeño mocoso! ¡Tú vienes conmigo! ¡Y no tengo una horrible cara!" sujetó con más fuerza la muñeca de Fran y lo forzó a entrar a esa horripilante casa.

"Bien, ¿ahora qué?" Levi preguntó.

"Deberíamos de irnos a casa" Squalo dijo.

"No. Esperaremos aquí, o tal vez…" Lussuria consiguió una sonrisa inusual en su rostro.

"¿Qué estas pensando, Lus?" Squalo se asustó.

"Oh nada, pero, ¿alguna vez en su vida han sido fantasmas?" preguntó, aturdiendo a ambos hombres.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Oye Fran, ¿escuchaste eso?" Belphegor pretendió escuchar algo, notando la mano temblante de Fran.

"¿Q-Qué? No, yo no escuché nada, a lo mejor tu sentido del oído se dañó por todas las vueltas que hiciste en la taza" dijo conservando el monótono.

"Hum" aún sujetaba la muñeca de Fran, en caso de que el chico rana tratara de escapar, "Hay que seguir, a lo mejor encontraremos a nuestro objetivo."

La casa embrujada estaba sola y oscura. Podías oler el moho creciendo en las paredes, podías escuchar los pequeños pasos de las arañas caminando, y si no eras lo suficientemente cuidadoso podrías terminar enredado/a con una o dos telarañas, justamente como Bel.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Pero qué es esto?!" el príncipe gritó.

"Solo es una telaraña" Fran dijo ayudando a su sempai a salir de la telaraña.

"¡Arg! ¡Estúpida telaraña!" el príncipe exclamó saliendo de esa cosa sedosa.

"Tal vez deberíamos de regresar…." el chico rana empezó a asustarse.

"Somos los Varia, matamos a las personas sin importar nada, y un príncipe nunca huye de sus misiones" Bel declaró sin lugar a objeciones.

Fran tragó saliva y siguió caminando a paso lento.

Llegaron a una bifurcación, y se detuvieron decidiendo si deberían tomar el camino de la derecha o el de la izquierda.

"Derecha / Izquierda" gritaron al mismo tiempo, señalando diferentes direcciones.

Se vieron entre ellos, diciendo 'Yo estoy bien y tu estás mal' con sus miradas.

"No tengo tiempo para esto, tomaremos el camino de la derecha" Bel arrastró a Fran a través del camino de la derecha y siguieron caminando.

**. . .**

**. . . **

Un vampiro salió de un ataúd mientras estaban caminando, y Fran de verdad tuvo que endurecer su temor a los fantasmas.

"B-Bel-sempai, no creo que haya alguien más en esta casa…" dijo pero unos gritos salvajes viniendo de adelante hicieron que literalmente se tragara sus palabras.

"¡AAAAH! ¡FANTASMA!" unos niños corrieron hacía la salida de emergencia con mucho temor.

"¿F-Fantasma?" tartamudeó un asustado Fran, finalmente revelando una emoción.

"Fran, no estás asustado ¿verdad?" Belphegor notó que no solo la mano de Fran estaba temblando, si no que estaba temblando todo su cuerpo. Por un lado estaba disfrutando mucho el ver a su kohai en ese estado, pero, por el otro lado, se sentía mal por la pobre rana. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Él quería protegerlo? No, eso sería muy estúpido. Entonces, ¿qué era ese sentimiento? Bueno, él no lo sabía.

Fran estaba tan asustado que no podía hablar, así que simplemente sacudió su cabeza. El príncipe agarró con todavía más fuerza su muñeca y aceleró el paso.

El chico rana se quedó viendo una extraña pintura, un zombie comiendo un cerebro y un vampiro tomando sangre. En otro momento hubiera encontrado esa pintura increíblemente genial, pero en ese momento solo la estaba observando sin ningún objetivo.

"Ok Fran, hagamos esto rápido. Encontraremos a nuestro objetivo, lo mataremos, tiraremos su cuerpo en alguna parte y regresaremos a casa muy pronto" el príncipe dijo tratando de calmar a la rana.

"S-Si, hagamos eso" Fran dijo.

Siguieron adelante, buscando una pista o algo, pero no encontraron nada y se estaban quedando sin esperanzas.

"Bel-sempai, ya hemos estado aquí" Fran mencionó viendo una vez más la pintura, "¿Puede ser que estamos perdidos?"

"Ushishi~ Fran, eres muy tonto. Un príncipe no puede perderse" dijo tratando de no perder su orgullo.

"Pero… ¿Al menos sabes como luce nuestro objetivo?"

Belphegor lo pensó por un momento, pero, ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¡Lussuria nunca les dijo como lucía esa persona!

"Bel-sempai?" el peliverde preguntó viéndolo extrañado.

"Sigamos adelante, salgamos de esta estúpida casa y matemos a Lussuria" dijo finalmente entendiendo todo.

"¿Por qué mataremos a Lussuría-sempai?" preguntó Fran sin entender de que hablaba su sempai.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"No puedo creer esto" Squalo dijo irritado.

"¡Pero si esto es muy divertido!~" Lussuria exclamó con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

"¡Miren las caras de esos niños!" Levi dijo sintiéndose poderoso por primera vez en toda su vida.

Los tres de ellos estaban usando unas sábanas blancas, con dos agujeros para sus ojos. Lussuria hizo estos tiempo atrás, especialmente para Halloween, pero nadie los usó, así que en su depresión los guardó.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Este zombie se ve tan falso!" el chico del helado comentó pateando el zombie al lado de él.

"¡Tomen sus posiciones!" Lussuria exclamó y tanto él como Levi se pararon como estatuas. Squalo solo estaba allí, convirtiendo oxígeno en dióxido de carbono, preparándose para matar a alguien, Levi o Lussuria, no podía decidir quien iba a morir primero.

El chico del helado pasó justamente al lado de ellos diciendo su típica frase, "¡Mira mamá! ¡Estos fantasmas se ven tan falsos!" y pateó a Squalo, quien, como instinto, gritó el más fuerte "¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" alguna vez gritado.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡FANTASMA!" volvió a perder su helado una vez más, y salió corriendo hacia la salida, casi haciéndose pipí por el miedo.

"¡HAHAHAH! ¡Está bien chicos, eso fue divertido!" Squalo dijo riéndose por la expresión del niño.

"¿Ves? ¡Te lo dijimos!" Lussuria gritó con alegría.

"Pero, Bel-sempai, ya hemos pasado por este camino" los tres se asustaron al reconocer de quien era esa voz.

Lussuria ya había planeado que harían en ese momento, así que él y los otros dos hombres se mezclaron con las sombras para crear el susto más grande de la historia.

"Fran, solo sigue caminando" Bel dijo un poco irritado, pero con su típica sonrisa en el rostro.

Siguiendo adelante, allí estaban los otros Varia. ¡Y de verdad que nunca se esperaron eso!

Lussuria, Squalo y Levi saltaron de la nada gritando "¡BUU!". Fran por instinto agarró la manno de Bel con gran fuerza y no la soltó por nada del mundo. Belphegor podía ver el cabello rojo saliendo de la cabeza de uno de los fantasmas, una espada en un brazo de otro y unos estúpidos paraguas en la espalda del último.

Pretendió que no vio nada y siguió caminando, aún sosteniendo la mano de Fran.

"Oye Fran, está bien, puedo ver la salida" dijo viendo un rayo de luz.

"¿D-De verdad?" el chico rana dijo finalmente dándose cuenta de que sostenía la mano de su sempai. Se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. Bel pensó que eso era lindo y apretó la mano de Fran, tratando de decirle 'no me dejes ir'.

"Brst… Brst… ¡Bel! ¡Fran! ¿Pueden oírme?" Lussuria preguntó a través del comunicador.

El príncipe lanzó uno de sus cuchillos al transmisor de Fran, sorprendiendo a la pequeña rana.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bel-sempai?" preguntó confundido, pero Bel lo ignoró para decirle a Lussuria, "¡Oye! ¡Estás muerto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer sufrir tanto a un príncipe?!"

"¡Oh dios!~ Así que descubriste todo" dijo decepcionado, "¿Estás enfadado? Ya pueden regresar a casa…"

"No, está bien, no te preocupes por eso" dijo desconectando el comunicador.

"¿Y bien?" Fran preguntó.

"El objetivo murió por un infarto aquí en esta mansión, estamos libres ahora" Bel mintió.

"Regresemos a casa" Fran respondió con su monótono una vez más.

"No tan rápido, rana. El príncipe quiere subirse a la rueda de la Fortuna" y antes de que Fran pudiera objetar fue arrastrado hacía la rueda de la fortuna.

**. . .**

**. . .**

Ambos estaban alto, muy alto. Podían ver todo desde allí arriba. Bel estaba asustado de las alturas, pero en ese momento era diferente, él no estaba pensando en eso, solamente estaba viendo a su kohai, quien, por alguna razón, se veía realmente adorable impresionado por todo lo que podía ver desde la canasta donde estaban ahora.

"¿Te gusta la vista?" Bel preguntó en un tono casual.

"Si" Fran dijo con el monótono, pero su rostro mostraba impresión y felicidad.

"Fran…"

"¿Si?" miró a su sempai.

"Tienes que saber algo…"

"¿Qué Lussuria planeó todo esto para que pudiéramos llevarnos mejor?" el chico rana dijo antes de que lo pudiera decir su sempai.

"¡¿Lo sabías todo?!" Bel explotó.

"Fue muy fácil de descubrirlo, pero no dije nada, porque, bueno… No fue tan malo estar contigo…"

"Dime Fran, ¿no estás molesto con Lussuria?"

"No, porque, de verdad me divertido estando contigo" dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

"Si, yo también me divertí contigo" dijo con sus mejillas en un tono rojo, pero, por primera vez, esas mejillas no estaban manchadas por sangre, sino por amor (L).

"…"

"¿Estás libre la siguiente semana?" Bel preguntó enseñándole unas entradas para un zoológico y un acuario, "Podemos ir al zoo."

"Me encantaría" Fran dijo descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su sempai.

"Esta oscureciendo, deberíamos de regresar a casa" el príncipe dijo acariciando el cabello verde de Fran, disfrutando la vista, la puesta del sol, el movimiento de la canasta, pero, sobre todas las cosas, estaba disfrutando el estar así con la persona que más amaba, su linda y querida rana.

**. . .**

**. . .**

"¡OYE! ¡¿Dónde están todas las basuras?!" Xanxus le gritó a uno de sus subordinados.

"N-No lo se" tembló por el miedo.

"¡¿No han vuelto?! ¡¿Siguen en el parque de diversiones?! ¡HAHAHAHAH! ¡QUE GAYS!" dijo volviendo a su oficina.

* * *

**:I ¿Tomates? ¿Mapaches? ¿Qué me lanzan? Oww, bueno, igual espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito T.T**


End file.
